Demented
by JakkyLovesScreamer
Summary: The prompt was a young girl sitting on a bench, and you hate this girl. (Creepy. Not above K since worse was in the books, and I've done worse. Kinda OCish but not really.)


Alright, hello everybody, glad to be posting something! With school and all I haven't been writing as much fandom related material, and I will try to get a third chapter up on Scientific Answers, and i promise the plot will develop and advance. Got a few ideas :D

Anyways, as for this fic my friends have convinced me to read the Harry Potter series, and I will just say that i should have read these a LOOOONG time ago! My mom probably wouldn't have let me when i was younger because, lets just say she didn't want me reading NARNIA. Nuff said.

Enough ranting, enjoy :D Review, it keeps me updating faster!

* * *

**Demented**

"Now your nightmare comes to life" ~Avenged Sevenfold, _Nightmare_

Sitting lopsidedly on the unbalanced bench, the girl waited impatiently, twirling her short, greasy hair between her fingers, smearing oil on her cracked and chipping nails. She slouched uncomfortably against her twisted spine, her gaudy smile scaring away any life that was unfortunate enough to gaze her way. Rage burned in my eyes as I watched her cough nervously, slobbering into her ugly laced sweater. I wondered who would be naive enough to meet her at this late hour, I hardly wanted to be within a few inches of her filthy, vile stench. I spat into the bushes, silently loathing the giddy smile tainting her face into an even more unpleasant image than it usually was. She waited awkwardly and that revolting grin spread wide across her unrelenting features.

Contemplating, my mind worked around as I tried to come up with a reason for her being out past curfew. My conclusion was "a date" every time. _"But who would date _you_?"_ I pondered, when just then, out of the shadows, a tall slender figure appeared. Slowly, he stalked forward and I felt a chill run down my back. The air became crisp and hollow, smelling strongly of something left to rot. Gaging, I smirked, satisfied that her "date" was just as revolting as she. Its dark, tattered robes were sprawled out by its feet while it continually crept forward, a minuscule lurch each passing second bringing it closer and closer to the young dog.

She paled visibly, but nevertheless squealed and jumped up, bolting forward. She wrung her arms around him, and even from a distance, I saw the tears flow painfully down her solemn set cheeks. The figure did not hug her back, but merely stood there, taking it all in. She pulled back, and slowly in just barely a whisper, she said something. Four words that will never leave my brain alone, that continue to torment me to this day. She ungracefully closed her eyes and exhaled, meekly perching her wrists upon the demon's shoulders. I crawled a bit to the left so I could see more than just a dark, cloaked back, ignoring the part of me that said "Stay put, don't you dare move a muscle." I should have heeded, but instead, I vainly positioned myself to better suit my vision.

I still regret what I saw. There, under the dark sky, the figure had wrapped its thin, bony arms around her waist, and was slowly lowering itself to meet her gaze. His head tilted in and the girl closed her eyes miserably. Somehow, I heard her soul crying out for help, saying "take me to a place better than where I am now." The distance between their forms shattered, and the wind whistled loudly, muting an earsplitting scream, but it wasn't enough to keep me from hearing it. No matter how much I try, I never forgot that night, that moment. She tumbled to the ground, her body limp and lifeless, as if everything living had been sucked out, and she was just bone and flesh in a mangled, decomposing heap. The figure then melded itself into the shadows, concealed by the darkness. The sense of peril lingered on, fringing the park and surrounding me with fear. I was tortured by the air that I breathed, it reeked of terror and agonized my soul unyieldingly.

It was her words, however, that condoned my apprehensive feelings to go over the edge and leave me shaking vigorously with repulsion. It fueled the raging fire and evolved the horror in my being to evict me to the horrors of their retched, accursed spells that wearily undid me.

"Be my last kiss."


End file.
